Goldenshade's Terror
by SpiritSkyTheWarrior
Summary: "When the moment comes that the world becomes shrouded in shadows, a vicious act shall usher forth an age of tranquility and an end to our suffering." Goldenshade learns this prophecy not long after the death of his sister, Ashcloud. He finds that he is the main piece of this prophecy... the sun that makes the shadow's leave for good. Rated T for harsh language, name calling, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

~FogClan- Known for their battle moves, and their beautiful blue eyes.~

Leader- Boulderstar (Broad shouldered, night black tom with piercing blue eyes.)

Deputy- Goldenshade (Main character- Beautiful golden pelt; tom; long pelt, grey eyes.)

Medicine Cat- Berrywaters (Speckled pelt, blue eyes, she-cat)

Warriors-  
Duskbranch (Grey pelt, blue eyes, tom)  
Briarmask (White pelt, green eyes, she-cat)  
Dapplesong (Dappled pelt, grey eyes, she-cat)  
Paleflake (Pale grey pelt, bright blue eyes, tom  
Mossydapple (Pure white coat, pink eyes; albino. Tom)  
Brightspots (Black pelt, bright blue eyes, tom)  
Firetooth (Bright orange pelt with blazing yellow eyes; tom)  
Flailtooth (Firetooth's brother; brown pelt with a white underbelly; tom)  
Sunnystream (Pale yellow pelt with orange eyes; she-cat)

Apprentices-  
Nightpaw (Black she-cat with red eyes {Mentor is Goldenshade.})  
Vixenpaw (Brown she-cat with pale grey eyes {Mentor is Dapplesong})

Queens-  
Vixenleaf (tortoiseshell she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes{Mates with Mossydapple}) Kits- Mothkit (a pure white she-kit) and Frostkit (a blue she-kit)

Elders-  
Moonbird (A white and black she-cat with grey eyes)  
Pebblehawk (A grey tom with black eyes)

~HorizonClan- Known for their ability to stalk through the daylight unseen; usually calm under pressure.~

Leader- Doestar (brown and white she-cat with big brown eyes)

Deputy- Songtail (beautiful long furred she-cat with grey eyes)

Medicine cat(s)- Honeydapple (A pale yellow she-cat with half green eyes and half blue eyes) Eggpaw (former kittypet; white pelt with bright yellow eyes; tom)

Warriors  
Birdsong (Has short grey fur and blue eyes; tom)  
Flametalon (Short orange fur and amber eyes, tom)  
Pearleap (Light grey she-cat with gorgeous light green eyes that resemble the color of pears)  
Goldentail (Beautiful golden pelt; she-cat; bright yellow eyes)  
Tinycloud (Short black tom with a single white spot on his eye, which are brown)  
Featherwhisper (Sleek and lithe light grey tabby she-cat with a long tail, light blue eyes. Calm and contented on a daily basis, has a good sense of humor, hard to anger, and can keep secrets whether they're someone else's or her own; has a weird telepathic connection with  
Whisperwing. {Another main character})  
Featherfoot (Large, muscular, light grey-tabby tom, blue eyes, feathered paws)  
Skyshade (Sleek white tom with bright blue eyes)

Apprentices-  
Ashpaw (A pale grey tom with bright blue eyes. {Mentor is Goldentail})  
Birdpaw (Originally an abused kittypet; her pelt was dyed a bright pink from her Twoleg owner. {Mentor is Flametalon})

Queens-  
Yellowbee (Pale yellow she-cat with bright yellow eyes) {Mother to Featherfoot's kits, Shadowpaw, Webpaw, and Ashkit)  
Ravenclaw (Mother to Skyshade's kits, Dewkit; the other kit died at birth.) (Black she-cat with sharp golden eyes)

Elders-  
Brightbird (Originally a NightClan warrior; retired to HorizonClan after being exiled for supposedly "killing" a cat)

~NightClan~ Known for their feirce fighting moves, mainly undefeated in battle. Normally fair in situations.

Leader- Smokestar (Sleek, all black tom with beautiful blue eyes. Females fight and argue over this character. Another main character.)

Deputy - Blazesky (Sister to Darkstorm {Amber eyes with a gorgeous black pelt with a few white patches, she-cat.})

Medicine cat(s)- Sparkfire (Daughter to Blazesky and Firefall; has a blazing red pelt like her father, with amber eyes.) Apprentice- Applepaw

Warriors-  
Sparkstorm (Red she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly- cats nickname her "Flag", a word they learned from Kittypets.)  
Shystream (A pale blue she-cat with broad shoulders- incredible, feared fighter.)  
Snowfall (Pure white tom with broad shoulders- mate to Shystream.)  
Applespark (Orange she-cat with amber eyes- mate to Shadoweye)  
Shadoweye (All black she-cat with yellow eyes.)  
Blossomtuft (tortoiseshell she-cat, with green eyes)  
Flowerpetal (Pale blue tom; his mother thought he was a female at birth.)  
Whisperwing (Has a weird telepathic connection with Featherwhisper. White tom with beautiful blue eyes.)

Apprentices-  
Flarepaw (Bright orange she-cat with amber eyes; mentor is Blossomtuft)  
Briskpaw (Snippy tom with a short attention span; black pelt and yellow eyes.)  
Diamondpaw (Born in the wild, far away from the Clans; her mother traveled far and wide to find her a good home before dying of exhaustion. Depressed.)

Elders-  
Tornear (Grumpy black tom.)  
Brightsun (Happy, pale yellow she cat with gorgeous blue eyes.)

~SpringClan~ (originally known as ThistleClan.) Known for their beautiful territory, fierce battling moves, and peace in decisions.

Leader- Willowstar (A young mottled grey tabby she cat with ice blue eyes and a peircing stare. She has one white ear and a white tail tip and paws.)

Deputy- Batheart (A pure black she-cat with a mottled history.)

Medicine cat- Pineshade (A grey mottled tabby like Willowstar but with no white. He was named after his unusually bright brown eyes)

Warriors-  
Faded'dream (A solid grey she cat with pretty blue eyes and a white ear. She has a scar running down her right eye and struggles to see out of it)  
Aspencloud (The only one taking after her father, Aspencloud is a black cat with a while underbelly, chest, paws, ears, muzzle and tailtip. Her eyes are like Pineshade's, only not as bright. Though smaller, she can be occasionally be confused with Sootwhisker)  
Sootwhisker (Exactly how Aspencloud looks, Just larger)  
Leafeye (Sister to Scooterblaze; old enough to be an elder, but refuses to join them. Mottled grey pelt.)  
Badgerwing (Broad shouldered tom with brown eyes; looks similar to a badger with the colors of his pelt.)  
Spiritsky (Yes, this is me! Beautiful white she-cat with blue and green eyes, and a long pelt; mate is Sunblaze.)  
Sunblaze (A gorgeous orange she-cat with blue-green eyes.)  
Shycloud (A tiny tom that has always been known as shy; although, while in battle, he comes out as vicious and undefeated.)  
Mapleleaf (A light brown tom with bright green eyes.)

Apprentices-

Tuftpaw (Fluffy white tom with huge blue eyes- mentor is Sootwhisker.)  
Aspenpaw (Broad shouldered tom with bronze eyes- mentor is Badgerwing.)

Queens-  
Azureflower ({Welcome to the story, Azure.} Beautiful she-cat with bright green-blue eyes. Mother to Unknown's kits, Cloudkit and Brightkit.)

Elders-  
Scooterblaze (Was at one point SpringClan's leader, but retired to the elder's den before his last life was stripped away. Is now healthy and restful.)

Thanks to everyone who sent in all the OC's!~ They were very much needed, and I swear, I can never repay any of you. Thank you so much 3

(If it was difficult to read, I apologize, but it was originally made in Notepad.)

New chapter should be up SOON. If I can get in the time. Peace out! -SpiritSkyTheWarrior


	2. The Beginning

Goldenshade's Terror- Chapter One

~FogClan~

"Goldenshade, to your right."

Goldenshade turned his head slightly to the right, seeing the dark black tom streaking towards him.

He immediately turned tail to face the tom.

"Apologies to you, Tinycloud. But I believe that your side of the border is over there." Goldenshade retorted. "I'm truly not in any mood for a battle that you will, in fact, lose without a doubt."

Tinycloud eyed him up and down. "Just who are you, exactly? And how do you know me?"

"You were recently made a warrior about a moon ago. It was announced at the Gathering." Goldenshade lowered his voice to a deep scowl. "And I just so happen to be FogClan's deputy. You had better watch your tone."

"Stand down, Goldenshade. We aren't here to fight." Mossydapple padded forwards to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Goldenshade. "We came out here for a walk. Not for a battle."

The golden tom shook his head. "The duties of the Clan come before personal relationships, Mossydapple. And right now, this cat is a threat to our borders."

The white tom looked upset. "I was hoping you had pushed past your ridiculous pact to the Clan."

Goldenshade turned to glare at Mossydapple. "I am the Clan's DEPUTY, Mossydapple. It is partially my duty to make sure that the Clan is safe."

"And he is correct to think so."

Mossydapple and Goldenshade turned at the newer voice.

"Boulderstar. Apologies if we were being loud." Mossydapple dipped his head in respect to his leader.

Boulderstar shrugged off the statement. "I'm more concerned about the cat that has still refused to leave our borders after being asked by my respected deputy to leave."

"I-I-I just wanted to get into a b-battle.. o-one on one b-battle.." Tinycloud muttered.

The broad shouldered leader came eye to eye with the HorizonClan warrior. "So I suppose we should escort you back to your camp, and tell Doestar exactly what you've been up to?"

Tinycloud's eyes widened. "No! Please no! I can't go through any more embarrassment."

Boulderstar's eyes remained cold. "These are your choices- either I take you back to your camp, and you get embarrassed-"

"Or," Goldenshade interrupted. "Lose in a battle against me, leaving with open wounds and more embarrassment than what we're offering."

Boulderstar nodded his head. "Exactly that."

Tinycloud looked surprisingly torn between the choices. "I… I suppose I'll allow you to-"

"You are not allowing us to do anything of any sort. These are simple choices. Pick one." Boulderstar cut in. "You are easily testing my patience."

"Alright, alright! Just… just take me to my camp." Tinycloud whimpered.

"Stay here, Goldenshade. This is a duty I must do alone." Boulderstar ordered. Goldenshade sighed with exasperation.

"Of course, Boulderstar." He turned to Mossydapple. "We need to talk. Now."

Mossydapple and Goldenshade padded side by side, pelts brushing, as they ventured deeper into the forest.

They paused under the Mossy Oak Tree, where cats of all Clans come to visit each other at the Half Moon. Only three other cats were here; Songtail, the deputy of HorizonClan; Blazesky, the deputy of NightClan; and Batheart, deputy of SpringClan.

"Goldenshade?" Songtail raised her head. "I didn't think you'd show."

Goldenshade snorted. "I'm not here to talk to you."

Songtail glared at him. "I told you I was sorry for what I did. Is that not enough for you?"

Goldenshade roared with anger. "YOU were the cat to give the KILLING BLOW to my SISTER. You just expect me to FORGIVE you?"

Mossydapple laid his tail on the tom's shoulder. "Take a breath. We aren't here for them."

Goldenshade sighed. "Let's go to the Covered Cove."

The two padded down the sandy path together. A large oak tree covered the entirety of the clearing.

"What's going on, Goldenshade?" Mossydapple looked concerned.

"Moss, I think you already know I have feelings for you."

"Yes, of course I do. And you know I have feelings for you, too."

"And yet, after all this time, you still have a mate." Goldenshade swiveled to glare at the white tom. "You have FEELINGS for another TOM. And a FEMALE mate."

"Goldenshade, Vixenleaf is raising my KITS. I cannot just leave her to raise kits by herself, that is fairly immature. Frankly, you should have figured this out." Mossydapple snapped back.

"So leading her on and making her believe that you still have feelings for her is any better?" Goldenshade accused. "Vixenleaf is my best friend. I know her better than anyone. If anything, she would like to know that her mate has fallen in love with another."

The lean tom heavily sighed. "I also believe that, while what you are saying is true, I could never leave a queen to take care of kits all by herself. So, until Mothkit and Frostkit are apprentices, I will stand by her side as her mate. That is what a true warrior would do."

Goldenshade leaned his head onto the other tom's shoulder. "Then I suppose I will have to be patient. Only for you, Mossydapple. Only for you.."

~SpringClan~

Willowstar was breathing heavily. "I cannot believe I have to stand out there, in front of the entire Clan, and deliver a speech about going to battle."

"Willowstar, take a breath. You're their leader. They respect you." Batheart attempted to soothe.

"I'm so new at this. Scooterblaze never should have chosen me as his deputy." Willowstar ignored her deputy completely.

Batheart rolled her eyes.

The vines covering the entrance of the den rustled. The medicine cat, Pineshade, padded into the den.

"How is she?" Pineshade asked Batheart.

"I believe she is in denial of her leadership." Batheart responded tartly.

Willowstar whipped around with anger. "I am NOT in denial of my leadership!" She snapped. "I'm just… nervous."

"For what reason? You were such an amazing deputy. Never once were you shy. Very bold and outgoing. As SOON as you acquired your nine lives, suddenly, you act as though your Clanmates would jump at the chance to make fun of you." Batheart scolded.

"Batheart has a good point. Why did you suddenly change?" Pineshade chipped in.

Willowstar sighed. "All I want to do is be an amazing leader. But with all the anxiety, battles with NightClan, making these huge decisions. Remembering the Fallen of the Great War. It's all so much."

Pineshade narrowed his eyes. "Willowstar, that's why Scooterblaze made you his deputy. After the sudden death of Silver, who better to put in her place than the excellent Willowpelt, the she-cat who was undefeated in battles, the one who never missed a piece of prey. Where did that cat go?"

"That cat's EMOTIONS have been overwhelmed. Her actions, however, are still front and forward. I am NOT afraid to go into battle, and I am still just as amazing at hunting as I used to be." Willowstar snapped. "If anyone else had been picked for deputy, I would be fine. Absolutely fine. But Scooterblaze decided upon me."

"Let us not argue about my sister's obvious denial in leadership." Pineshade rolled his eyes. "You need to gather the Clan."

Willowstar's eyes widened. "I'm not ready for that! I haven't even been leader for a full moon!"

Batheart stood from her place. "If you can't take up the COURAGE to speak to your own Clan, the same cats that you've spoken to for your entire life, then I will."

Pineshade now stood from his spot. "That, I am afraid, you are not going to do. The Shining Rock is only for the leader to stand on, therefore, it must be Willowstar to go up onto that rock." He turned his gaze to Willowstar. "I believe in you, Willowstar. If you allow fear to go into your heart, your senses. You will begin to fear all things in itself. Love and friendship are the things that matter in this world. Not fear. Not hatred. And for what matters, I love you, sis. I always will. Because you've always been there for me, through the good, through the bad. And I've no doubt that you'll do the same with each and every one of your Clanmates. I have FAITH in you, Willowstar."

Whew~, that chapter is done! That was the introduction


	3. HorizonClan

**So, the last chapter didn't end as I wanted to, with my author's note. Word cut off my original saying. Sigh.  
If it seems that my story is moving too quickly, I apologize. I tend to do that because I am still learning about the ways of a story.  
Let us continue. **

~HorizonClan~

Featherwhisper stalked through the long, dry grass. Parts of the undergrowth broke off and clung to her light grey pelt, but she took no mind.

It was leaf-fall. Leaf-bare was going to arrive soon enough, and the Clan had to be stocked up with fresh-kill.

Just ahead of her was the biggest rabbit she had ever seen; plump at every corner.

What she couldn't understand, though, was why is had a dangling collar around its neck.

_There surely cannot be… rabbit-pets? Two-legs are despicable._

She stopped just a tail length away from the rabbit.

She lifted her tail…

And she pounced.

She landed easily on the lazy rabbit, killing it swiftly with one bite.

"Great catch, Featherwhisper! Mind coming over the border to share?"

Featherwhisper turned around quickly to the voice. She rolled her eyes. "Whisperwing. I should've known."

"What? Can't a friend talk to a friend?" Whisperwing taunted with a playful gleam in his eyes.

Featherwhisper, however, narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure you are full aware that our Clan is at war with yours, Whisperwing. If they caught me sharing prey with a NightClan warrior, I'd be punished for moons."

Whisperwing padded up to the very base of the border, where she was standing. He reached out his nose to touch hers.

"Some other time, then?" His voice was soft. The playful gleam he once had vanished from his eyes, and were now replaced with… a warm gaze?

Featherwhisper flicked her tail. "I'll see you at the Gathering."

And yet, neither pulled away from the touch.

For how long, neither of them know.

"Featherwhisper! Are you over there?"

Whisperwing pulled back slowly, and winked. "The Gathering it is."

He ran into the dark territory of NightClan. Before leaving completely, he turned again, flashing his bright blue eyes at her.

"Featherwhisper!"

The voice was much louder now. Featherwhisper turned around to face her apprentice, Webpaw.

"Did you catch that rabbit? Wow! Why can't I catch prey like that? Can you teach me? Can you?" Webpaw rambled on quickly.

Featherwhisper whisked her tail over her apprentice's muzzle. "One question at a time!" she sighed. "To answer all of your questions, yes, I caught the rabbit. It was an amazing, lucky catch, and we must thank StarClan for it."

Webpaw frowned. "You said you'd answer all my questions."

"Well, I don't know why you can't hunt like that, mainly because this catch was incredibly easy."

Webpaw snorted. "I'm going to be the best warrior in HorizonClan, just you wait."

Featherwhisker snickered. "I would hope so, but you've only been in training for about a moon. How do you think your sister would feel?"

"My sister would be proud. Mainly because I'm such a better apprentice than her."

Featherwhisker sighed with exasperation. "You're a good apprentice, but I admire Shadowpaw's fighting moves and her amazing hunting skills. You're so full of yourself, Webpaw."

Webpaw's tail drooped. "You're mean."

Her mentor whipped her head around with anger. "If I were NICE, you wouldn't learn a thing." She snapped. "I'm not here to watch over you, like you're a kit."

"If you were a better mentor, you wouldn't have to!"

"I'm not arguing with you, Webpaw. But this is showing me your immaturity level." Featherwhisker lowered her voice. "Instead of battle training tomorrow, you'll be cleaning out the nursery. I'm sure your little brother would like to see you."

"Ashkit can live! I need to learn battle moves for the fight!"

"The fight won't even involve you! You're too young!"

"I'm not too young! I'm 7 moons old!"

"There's my point! You've only been out of the nursery for a moon."

Webpaw growled.

The white she-cat leapt at her mentor with unsheathed claws. She swiped a paw across her mentor's eye, leaving it bloody.

Featherwhisker screamed with anguish.

She staggered back, holding her head down, unable to see through her wounded eye.

Webpaw's paw was covered in blood. Her gaze was cold and unmoving. "That seem to be a good enough fighting move for you, _mentor_?" Webpaw snarled the word.

Featherwhisker looked up at her with the one eye she had left. "I would never teach you to blind someone… never in all my moons."

Webpaw sniggered with hatred. "Are you okay? Are you? Are you?" She mocked herself. "It's such a good cover."

"Cover… for what?"

"The Dark Forest still exists. A cat going by the name of Darkstar has been teaching me at night." Webpaw brought her head down to eye level with her mentor. She lowered her voice. "I want to be just like him. Full of power."

"You're insane, Webpaw." Featherwhisker's eye narrowed. She inhaled a sharp breath as a new spasm of pain was sent through her head.

"Insane…" Webpaw mumbled. Her eyes were crazed. "Insane for power, Featherwhisker…"

The apprentice began raising her paw to deliver another blow…

A border patrol crashed through the grass. Skyshade, and her apprentice, Shadowpaw, were leading it.

"What in StarClan's name…" Skyshade gasped. "What happened?"

"Webpaw decided to show me her Dark Forest moves," Featherwhisker gasped. Pain pulsed through her head.

Shadowpaw turned to look at her sister, pain and fear in her eyes. "Why would you do such a thing? This is immaturity at its' finest." She shook her head, and turned back to the pained warrior.

Webpaw's gaze changed from anger to simple horror. "I-I didn't do anything!"

Featherwhisker raised her head. "There's no point in lying, Webpaw." She raised up a paw to take a clump of Webpaw's fur from the side of her eye.

Skyshade helped Featherwhisker to her feet. "Come on, we need to get you to Honeydapple."

"Alright, I think that's the best I can do." Honeydapple's gaze was troubled. "I'm so sorry. You're never going to see out of that eye again."

Featherwhisker lifted her head. "I… I understand."

The grass covering the front of the medicine den rustled. Doestar padded through.

"Oh, Featherwhisker. My kit…" She rushed to her daughter's side in a rush. "I heard what happened."

"Do I still have to train Webpaw?" Featherwhisker asked. She was afraid of the answer; how could she continue training a cat capable of such things?

To her surprise, Doestar shook her head. "No. Webpaw has been suspended from her apprentice duties until further notice."

Featherwhisker, for some reason, felt her heart drop. She had, originally, liked her apprentice. "How has Shadowpaw been coping?"

Doestar's eyes glimmered. "She's one of the most mature apprentices I think we've ever had. She truly is going to be an amazing warrior one day, and who knows, maybe even deputy."

"I truthfully believe so, too."

Featherwhisker looked up at Honeydapple. "What do you mean?"

"Shadowpaw is the farthest in her training. Always getting it perfectly on the first try." Doestar answered. "Honeydapple, would you please go fetch Skyshade for me?"

"Of course, Doestar." Honeydapple dipped her head, and stepped out of the den.

A few moments passed before the white, sleek tom stuck his head into the entrance of the den. "Doestar?"

"Hello Skyshade. I wanted to discuss Shadowpaw's training with you."

"Err. Is she doing something wrong?" Skyshade's eyes were troubled. His muscles rippled.

"No, of course not. Quite the opposite." Doestar was obviously thinking very hard about her decision. "A very long time ago, apprentices, if they trained hard enough, could be made warriors at the age of 8 moons."

Skyshade's eyes widened. "I've noticed that she excels many of the other apprentices." He was thinking. "But I think her training should continue until she reaches the age of 11 moons. That is the age that I believe she should go to."

Doestar nodded her head. She turned to Featherwhisker. "What do you think?"

Featherwhisker sighed. "Mother, I do not belong in these kinds of conversations. I'm a normal warrior."

"No, Featherwhisker. You're a senior warrior."

"And?"

"And?" Doestar sighed with exasperation.

"And?" Featherwhisker repeated herself.

"Stop!" Skyshade was now standing. "I cannot believe you two are acting like kits right now."

Doestar snickered. "I'm allowed to act like a kit, with these old bones."

"I still would expect more from you, Doestar." Skyshade shook his head; his voice sounded annoyed, but his eyes were glittering with amusement.

"You are NOT old, mother." Featherwhisker flicked her mother with her tail.

"Featherwhisker, I only have 2 lives left." Doestar narrowed her gaze. "If anything, by the time I'm gone, Shadowpaw'll be deputy."

"Really?" Skyshade once again widened his eyes.

"Perhaps."

"Alright then. She'll be ready."

"I would expect nothing less of you."

"But I do need to go check in on Ravenclaw… she's probably hungry. Dewkit has gotten so big, he'll need food as well."

Doestar nodded. She flicked her tail in dismissal.

"Should I leave so you can get some rest?" Doestar asked.

Featherwhisker shook her head. "Stay… I don't want to be alone, mother."

The two curled up together in the nest. Doestar laid her head on her daughter's pelt, giving her soothing licks. Featherwhisker fell asleep with the one good eye she still had…


	4. NightClan

~NightClan~

Whisperwing was reluctant to move away from Featherwhisker's face. He knew he shouldn't like her so much; he knew…

And yet, with everything he had, he was so in love… so painfully in love.

A voice made him pull away. "Featherwhisker! Are you over there?"

"The Gathering it is, then…" Whisperwing winked at her.

Featherwhisker's eyes flashed with quick emotion. "The Gathering it is…"

Whisperwing ran back towards his territory, but something pulled him to stop. He turned back around and scaled a tree near the border.

_I shouldn't be doing this…_ He thought. _But I just feel… feel that something isn't right…_

Whisperwing scooted forwards until he could see Featherwhisker and who he assumed was her apprentice. _God, look at her… so beautiful._

He looked at the apprentice. The she-cat's brow was furrowed and angry.

Time seemed to slow down…

The white apprentice lashed out, clawing the beautiful she-cat's eye.

Whisperwing stood from his place with horror. He wanted to yell out, help…

He knew the consequences of that.

But the other reason Whisperwing couldn't bring himself to help, was the stabbing pain in his own eye. He staggered back in absolute shock at the pain shooting through his body.

_Is this what she's feeling right now? StarClan, help her… _

_I'll check on her later… I will, I will…. _

Whisperwing promised himself. He knew he had to check on her.

… _Right?_

"Whisperwing!"

The white tom fell out of the tree at a frightening pace. His body slammed against the pine-needle covered forest floor.

He looked up in embarrassment.

There, standing above him, was his sister, Shystorm. Her eyes glittered with amusement. "Gawking after Featherwhisker again?"

"I hate that you know about my love-life."

"Do you now?" Shystream grasped his scruff in her jaws and lifted him up.

Whisperwing sighed with exasperation. "You're such a pain." He shook her off.

"If I were a pain, I would've already told the Clan about your crush."

"I suppose." Whisperwing looked down at his paws. "Do you think she feels the same way?"

Shystorm rolled her eyes. "You should know, fully well, that you cannot take a mate in another Clan."

"Bet."

"Bet!"

"I win, so stop." Shystorm shoved her brother playfully. "If you really think it's a good idea… you should go for it. But in the end, one of you will have to leave the other's Clan."

Whisperwing exhaled heavily. He had thought of that. "I wouldn't want to make her leave her Clan. I would go there."

"Is that the best idea? All of our warriors are needed here."

"You're sending me mixed signals here." Whisperwing sighed with exasperation.

"You sigh an awful lot, Whisperwing." Shystorm sat down. "Think about it this way. What happens if, by the time Featherwhisker figures out you have feelings for her, the apprentices in the Clan aren't warriors yet?

"We need all the warriors we can muster. After the deaths of our senior warriors, the war with your love's Clan…

"Everything we do in this Clan is to survive. If you were to leave, we'd be in anguish.

"You need to choose. The love of your life… or your Clan?"

Whisperwing looked up at his sister. His pelt rippled.

"Shystorm. You know that I love this Clan more than anything.."

Shystorm glared at him. "I sense a 'but'."

"But…" Whisperwing stood. "Featherwhisker means so much to me. I usually sit alone at the Gatherings, and whenever she sees me sitting alone, she leaves her Clan to sit with me. We talk without any trouble. I LOVE her, Shystorm. The way she moves. The way she leans her head back when she purrs. The way her eyes glitter when she's happy, or the way her eyes narrow when she's angry. The way she kneads the ground when she's anxious.  
"When I look at Featherwhisker, it seems as though all the problems in the world fade away. Her personality is like no other. Her sense of humor; although she can be extremely mature at times, she can be playful. She doesn't like to stray off topic, and she hates small talk. Vole is her favorite piece of prey. She loves the way the flesh tears easily, and the warm taste of the meat when it reaches her tongue.  
"I could talk to her for hours on end; she could be talking about her favorite type of cloud and I wouldn't get bored, because her voice is as sweet as honey… You can't get annoyed with her. Sometimes she'll look at you with this… look in her eye. Just pure happiness. Whenever she's around me, her entire atmosphere changes. She seems happier, more in her element. She purrs louder, jokes more…  
"I know all the obvious things about her. She's excellent in battle, exceeds in hunting. Sometimes, if she truthfully needs to, she'll scale the trees and chase after any piece of prey so she can feed her Clan. Featherwhisker is especially nice to the elders, the kits. She'll be an amazing mother when the time comes.  
"But I also notice the little things about her. When she's paying attention, she'll look at you with huge eyes, and her ears tilt back the tiniest bit. It tells me that she's listening. When she isn't paying attention, her pupils go small. Very tiny. Her ears are perked up, and she slouches down in this awkward position. When she purrs, the corners of her mouth lift up into a smile; her teeth are a surprising white. It's not a hollow purr, but a purr full of emotion.  
"When she's anxious, her tail bushes up. Her claws dig into the earth, and her eyes go wide… her beautiful, huge blue eyes. They're like diamonds shining in moonlight. Sometimes, when I see her on border patrol, I stop dead. Featherwhisker is just that beautiful. She's swift on her paws; nimble. Agile. Her fur blows in the wind so elegantly. It's like it never tangles." Whisperwing was lost in his thoughts. Speaking about Featherwhisker brought out in the worst in him. His legs felt weak; he dropped to the ground and lowered his head. Tears streaked out of his eyes.

"Whisperwing?" Shystorm's voice was crisp and concerned. She moved quickly to his side and put her head on his shoulders.

"I-I can't… I love her so DAMN much, Shystorm, and I can't have her. She…" Whisperwing's body was wracked with sobs. His chest was tight, and he couldn't breathe. "I want her in my life… I want to see her beautiful face every day when I wake up. I want her in my nest when I go to sleep. I want to raise a family with her, to watch our kits grow. I want to grow old with her, and die with her… go to StarClan with her and start all over again… live with her eternally." His fur was soaked with tears. "I… I need her in my life! I need her…"

**Hi everyone! *sniffs* I actually teared up while writing this. So sweet and heart-filled. **

**Anyways, the next update should be up soon! Much love! **


	5. Author's Notice

~Author's Notice~

Hello everyone!

I would like to thank everyone for their patience.

However, Goldenshade's Terror will not continue until I am caught up with schoolwork. I will work on it when I have time.

I apologize for any inconvenience.

I will try my best for all of you to get new chapter's up.


End file.
